A Walk in the Park
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Ryou wants to spend more time with his Yami. What better way to do that then go to the park? Just a cute little oneshot


**This came to me while I was watching this one show on Disney channel, and I decided to post this up. Also, this is for the people who read my other story, "Death." Thought this would cheer you guys up xD I think this is pretty good.**

**A Walk in the Park**

"Uhm…Bakura…I wa-was Uhm..won-wonder-"

"Stop stuttering and talk like a human being, stupid hikari."

I took a big gulp. I never asked Bakura for anything. I guess you could say that I was afraid to. Don't get me wrong, Bakura was a sweet guy deep down; way way way deep down, but I just find myself getting tongue tied whenever I want to make any kind of conversation with him.

"Well, are you going to talk or stand there like a mindless zombie all day?" I could tell by his voice that he was growing impatient and wanted to get back to the television.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke up. "Would you like to go take a walk in the park with me?" I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as Bakura looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"And why would I even think about doing something so stupid like that?" He stood up and walked over to me, leaning himself against the back of the couch that he wasn't to long ago lying on-folding his arms in the process.

"I-I-I-just…want-ed" I could feel tears welling up in my brown eyes as I tried getting the words out of my mouth. "-to spend more time with you."

He made a little clicking noise with his tongue. When I finally looked up into his face, I noticed he was staring at me-something that he must have doing the whole time.

I heard him sigh, "Well I guess."

My heart jumped and I smiled a wide goofy smile which I probably couldn't hide even if I wanted to. "Really?! Oh Bakura, thanks."

The king of thieves just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, stop acting like this is such a big deal before I change my mind." He stared at me coldly now.

I nodded as he said this, keeping that smile plastered to my face.

After getting my jacket, I headed back downstairs where Bakura was waiting for me by the front door. He was wearing his black trench coat with his dark blue jeans. He also wore this dark blue dress shirt which I loved to see him in.

"Ready to go?" I ripped my gaze from that wonderful fit body to look up at a bored face.

"Sure am." I smiled, and he just rolled his eyes.

We walked out of the door and headed for the park.

*----*

The park was nice and quiet. It was a little too cold for children to be out playing on the playground, which was very nice. I liked spending time at the park. I usually come here for a walk just about every day, but this time was even better because I got to spend this time with Bakura.

We walked over to the swings.

"Get on." Bakura demanded. I did as I was told.

After getting onto the swing, he pushed me; not too hard, but just enough that I felt the wind.

I loved the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair, and I enjoyed the stinging of the cold on my pale face. This day was perfect.

"Ryou?"

I wasn't used to Bakura saying my name, so I flinched a bit; usually he just called me stupid, hikari, baka- you get the picture.

"Yes, Bakura?" I felt a little nervous now.

"Why did you ask me to come with you today?"

I wanted to turn around to look at his face, but he was still pushing me. He sounded like he really was curious.

"Oh…I Uhm…wanted to _actually _spend time with you; to just be next to you…" I sighed. "It's like…the only time I talk to you is when I tell you I'm going out, or if you ask me some question. I try starting conversations with you, but-"

Something wasn't right. Bakura wasn't pushing me anymore. After this realization, I felt the swing being tugged back in a fast motion, and before I knew it, my lips were pressed against a pair of cold ones.

"Don't be afraid to start a conversation with me." He whispered in my ear after breaking the kiss. "And _never _be afraid to ask me for _anything_."

He grabbed my chin and kissed me again.

I felt like a big weight was lifted off of my shoulders.

I said today was a perfect day, I was wrong. Today was _absolutely _perfect.

Nothing could go wrong.

-Owari-


End file.
